Akira Hayama
Akira Hayama (葉山 アキラ Hayama Akira) one of the students of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and is also Jun Shiomi's assistant. As Shiomi's personal assistant, Hayama can use any for his spices to make most of his curry dishes with Shiomi's theory about the curry and spices that make his curry more not too spicy, but also maintain aroma and consumable. He also have a sharp nose which can sense any food aroma with ease without even looking what's cooking and uphold his philosophy that whoever mastered the food aroma might presumably mastered the entire cookery. Since Sōma Yukihira's amazing impression bring strong impact in the academy that resulted his official entry for the Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Hayama, like most Soma's rivals/possible rivals who listened to his infamous ambitious speech and witness his creative cookery made great impact in the academy, remains skeptic about the Yukihira Genius's skills until Soma's Curry Risotto's strong aroma would makes him rethink about his view upon the Yukihira Genius; making him as one of Soma's arch rivals in the academy. Appearance Hayama has long,white hair with a pony tail that not longer to his collar line. He is also tall and has a darker skin, wooden brown and also green eyes. He is often wear his uniform opened with a shirt inside, with a loosen tie around his uniform collar. Personality Student with refined mannerism and sharp thinking, Hayama is a student whose confidence and cunning are almost paralleled to none. While seemly young, Hayama is actually mature which he usually maintain his cool as he often uses his wise words as his reminder for those who is much slower or irresponsible than him, particularly Shiomi (who is her senior) whose negligence to her usual chores and visitors visits due to her constant research for the spice's potential which forced Hayama almost do all the work to maintain the freshness of the spices and herbs. While being the curry expert, Hayama's passion about the herbs and spices are so great that he would take deep care about them.; which he claimed that fresh herbs and spices would be the best ingredients to make a good curry dishes. Hayama is also seemed to be responsible person and disliked troublesome situations befall upon him. Although being astute and refined student under Shiomi's wing, Hayama is also suffering both superiority and narcissistic complex which resulted his lack of social interaction and rude towards to anyone, even Shiomi who is supposed benefactor and usually outspoken by him since Hayama often fixed the mess for her. In one of his claims, the only reason for his position as Shiomi's assistant is because she needs his talents and skills for her spice research instead the other way around. In his perspective, the food only considered good if anyone mastered the aroma; any food's scent that failed to appease his nose would considered as failure. Like most of the privileged and gifted students in the academy, Hayama prided over his keen sensed of smell and easily agitated whoever wronged his theory about aroma that makes a best dish. As the result of his extreme smugness, overrated narcissism, and overconfidence of his nose, Hayama usually distances himself from any students in the academy (as he views that everyone is a rival) and has little or no friends at all; while his strong reliance on the aroma as the definition to make a good dish is so extreme that he refuses to acknowledge his own flaw and anyone's other profession without focusing on aroma. Plot Backstory Little known about the Curry Expert, but it is believed that he is work under Shiomi and done many request from her to learn curry cooking from Shiomi, which he often referred Shiomi as "woman" or using her first name as his greetings. Life in the Academy Pre & Post Soma's First Transfer to the Academy Hayama was one of many students heard over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students, who can't understand the customer's needs, during the Orientation Day Ceremony in the academy. With the strong words resembles an arrogant message, Hayama rather find the Yukihira Genius's ambitious speech a brag due to his humble background, until he heard the rumors about Soma's first impression that resulted his highest grade in and his first Shokugeki victory against Erina's former enforcer, Mito Ikumi gotten his attention. It is also speculated that through Soma's infamous yet remarkable impact in the Training Camp (the infamous [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] and his 11th hour egg challenge that make all students, judges and even the legends found the underdog chef intriguing), has made the Curry Genius harbored some respect, yet his skepticism about Soma remains strong and refused to recognized him. Like Soma and his friends and rivals, Hayama is then joined the remaining 628 students to be qualified for this year Training Camp. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant & Team Soma's Visit towards Shiomi Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc & Quest for Curry Dishes Tale .]] Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Hayama is among the students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election.Unlike other who come to the board to see the names are on the list, Hayama remain a long distant from the crowd while smell the scent of Cinnamon and remain silent about his qualifications; indicated that his talent is one of many reason for him to be chosen . Some time after wards, Hayama went to the groceries under request from Shiomi. When the Curry Expert return from the spice groceries, he then found Shiom was angry to the visitors, Soma and Megumi which had him to solve the commotion by calm both visitors and Shiomi down. While finally sorted out of commotion, Hayama would found Shiomi's sudden anger troublesome and greeted the visitors with polite and refined mannerism. During one of his chats, Hayama introduces the spices in the lab and he tell Megumi that Shiomi need him for most of the spice dish researches in a care free manner. While Jun would repeatedly tell him to respect the lecturer, Hayama instead tell Shiomi that she forgot to water the spices, which some of them are dried up due to Shiomi's negligence, and lecturing Shiomi about the responsibility she had neglected since her research has overcomes her duty (because he is often clear the mess for her most of the time). As both Soma and Megumi would about keeping the freshness of the spice, Hayama would tell the duo that Shiomi has using the refrigeration method as a mini-green house as well as the new method in extraction in new flavor compound to keep the spices fresh, since the 4 season weather in Japan hard to keep the spices, which originated from the tropical lands, maintain it's humidity. With Shiomi still day figures about the chemistry theory about making a good curry, Hayama would take both Soma and Megumi into his cooking lab and introduces his curry to them; have the visitors to taste these dishes before their departure. Through 3 curry dishes taste delicious by both Soma and Megumi, Hayama would explained that using the fresh leaves instead of dry leaves would maintain the aroma of the dish, and further explained that instead of using the soup stock for the curry, he used water to maintain the aroma of spices and curry, while make the gravy drinkable without feel the hot spice flavor; with the theories about spices provided from Shiomi. In additional to his delight, the recent theme given for the Gala of All Festival would be his biggest advantages as he believed that with the theme at his side, he has no problem in passing the preliminary rounds and even made him laugh at it. When asked by Soma if he is chosen for the gourmet festival, Hayama would tell him that he is in the A Block, same Block as Soma's before he mentioned Soma's name. When he is asked further by Soma that he know his name even he didn't introduced his name, Hayama tell Soma that almost everyone in the academy know him after his infamous ambitious speech during the previous Orientation Ceremony Day, and he is indeed impressed about Soma's idea would made him go beyond than anyone could have imagined. In the same time however, Hayama is remained skeptic about this impactful as he claimed that Soma's amazing skills alone are not enough for him to reach the top. To add the insults, he tell Soma about the importance of grasping the element of aroma in cookery and his philosophy that whoever mastered the food aroma would considered mastered in every cookery; leading his arrogant and narcissistic confidence that he will make a big upset to everyone and none but him will succeed to the pinnacle of glory. What Hayama least expected is not only Soma fearlessly accepts the challenge, he further listens over Soma's respectful and calm retort that in the upcoming Gala of All Festivals, he will cook much better curry as "repay" from his services; make him confused for the first time. In his confusion about Soma's words, Hayama begin angrily questions Soma about this realizations about his words curry and shocked that Soma tell his thoughts of the food is actually tasted terrific, only to be confused even deeper. While still in his confusion, Hayama would listens to Soma's golden yet humble quote that there many people who cook dishes he did not know and begin to feel envious; begin to wonder if his humble compliment actually makes Soma's pride & ambitious subtle. Despite the compliment from his rival, Hayama would deemed it an insult which he can't stand. While livid about Soma's brave yet humble quote, the Curry Genius reminds Soma that almost all curry and spice dishes focused on aroma and further asserts that with his gifted nose that never failed him, Soma's changes of winning against him would be zero before he show the visitors to the exit. After the departure of the visitors, Hayama spend days to create his self-made Hayama Style Mixed Spice even in overnight as the preparation for the Gala of All Festivals, much to Shiomi's concerns about his health since he had to overcome his fatigue (Hayama is too proud to acknowledge it) to do all the work and deemed that would lead to his defeat after fumed in anger about Hayama's jokes, which defeat is never crossed in the Curry Genius's mind. Still agitated by Soma's previous humble yet brave attitude that he never witnessed before, the Curry Genius silently vowed to prove Yukihira Genius and everyone that whoever rival he faced in the gourmet festival, he will prove the superiority of team of him and Shiomi shall not be overlooked nor taken lightly by anyone in the academy, while ensured that his route to glory shall not be blocked by anyone, especially Soma whose tough yet humble words that would resulted his strengthen resolve. 1 Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale It's 1 month has passed after his confrontation with Soma, Hayama is among the 60 entries brace themselves in confidence as the Gala of All Festivals has finally held. While he is in the part of the 60 participants, Hayama see Soma is among the crowds and walks past over him with an unfriendly whisper that criticized Soma's profession by stated about Soma's "faint" spice, before Soma got his attention by turn around and confronts him. While asks Soma if he too prepare for this day to come, Hayama hear to Soma's positive reply and his same quote from the previous month to have him taste Soma's own extra-ordinary dish in the event, Hayama remains skeptic upon Soma's word and arrogantly smug his talent that would best almost anyone, especially Soma who he assumed that he has just wage a losing battle before walk away into the crowd as his rude farewell. Among the others, Hayama would joins the other participant to listens to Nakiri Senzaemon that he is inducted into the 92 Generation Students and learn that only 8 out of 60 participants are qualified for the Main Tournament. During the festival, Hayama is making his own Curry Fish Head in an instant and put his cookery into action by making the Roti Nam. Unlike the regular dough however, Hayama instead uses his own style to add the flavor of of the Indian Bread and the his curry so the aroma is so strong that it spread around the Stadium. The aroma is so tempting that all the audience believed Hayama would be emerged victorious and unmatched in this battle. Seemly got the upper hand through the crowd's ovation, Hayama is now turn his attention towards Soma and see him in action, only found him snoozing while the pot is cooking. As Soma finally awaken from his sleep from the aroma of the dish however, it will blow his mind in an unexpected way. As Soma opens the pot's lid, Hayama smells the strong aroma of the dish which forced him to close his nose, shocked over such food like that would produce such aroma which he thought impossible. Agitated over the exhibition, Hayama goes towards to Soma's counter and tell Soma about his observation; the dish includes banana, carrot and apple as the dishes recipe and the ingredients has thicken the curry gravy which similar to the Risotto, which Soma positive response and compliment over his nose made Hayama speechless. Additionally, Hayama suspects Soma's dish hid something beyond his observation which even his nose didn't recognizes, which his curiosity aroused even further as he tend to investigate reason behind the complex aroma of the dish; only to find Soma's personal note that the dish is only just recently tested previous morning and accidentally oversleep while cooking; made him livid about Soma's slack yet boldness would even create such unexpected phenomenal event. Though remain skeptic yet speechless about such presentation, he is retorted by Soma that the his curry gravy is merely the tip of the iceberg of his upcoming dish, which he realized that Soma's quotes about making him to taste his own curry is definitely no fluke as if he realized that he had learn Soma's cooking skill the hard way while also finally meet his match; in which that the rivalry between him and Soma has finally comes to the combustible climax. Prior the judgement has begin in Block A, Hayama remained silent as his fellow Block A participant, Ryō Kurokiba, has emerged as the temporary 1st place after his curry impressed Natsume Cooking Style Most Hayama's dishes are based on the curry dishes, with food's aroma and gravy thickness as his primary elements for his curry dishes. Like Erina's God's Tongue, Hayama would use his sharp nose that would able to track the dish quality based on the aroma, which he usually put his faith to his nose. Due to that, Hayama uphold his iron philosophy that whoever masted the food aroma would conquered the overall cookery. Aside from his gifted talents, Hayama also also has affluent knowledge about curry and spices (including making the gravy that is consumable) to make his curry dishes, from knowledge of the species . With these advantages became his aide, Hayama has became Shiomi's primary asset in most of her curry research, in courtesy of his work that prove her theory about the spices. Unlike most of the students who prepares lavish ingredients with family wealth, Hayama uses the herds and spices from Shiomi's Seminar Room to practice his skills and create more recipes that is curry related. He is also proficient in making the curry powder with natural ingredients. Dishes Original Curry Dishes *Kozhi Varutha Curry:Hayama signature curry dishes that uses water instead of coconut milk to cook his curry chicken. Referenced from Tamil Regions of India, Hayama's version of the Tamil-Nadu dish would be consist some fresh spices inside the dish. **Advanced Kozhi Varutha Curry:Hayama's improvised version of the Kozhi Varutha Curry and this time curry is actually made with water to make the curry drinkable without taste the tense spice upon it. *Goa Fish Curry:Another Hayama's fish curry which is made from sword-fish or salmon. Just like the Kozhi Varutha Curry, the recipe is used. *Curry Fish Head with Special Roti Nam:Hayama's personal curry masterpiece which he spent weeks to prepare the dish. Mixed with his own Mixed Spice and lavender, this dish's aroma is so strong that it can felt by almost all the audience in the Stadium A. ''Shokugeki'' Record Trivia *Hayama is the second student with dark skin after the Meat Master, Mito Ikumi. However, some of the attributes of arrogance, cunning and narcissism also shared with Shinomiya Koujirou, Soma's first tough rival. *Like Erina's God's Tongue which Erina would relying on her tongue to acknowledge the food's quality, Hayama would uses his nose to identify the food quality from aroma, usually when it involves with curry. It is due to this remarkable skills, Hayama often trust his nose instead of other five senses to cook the better dishes. *Assumed due to his extreme narcissism and overconfidence of his nose abilities, Hayama is one of the anti-social students in the academy see everyone as his rival as his goal to be the top tier in the academy, with Shiomi is the only few who acknowledge his skills (which also a pain in the neck for Shiomi since she is often outspoken by Hayama). And by far, Soma is the only student and rival who Hayama ever speak in direct confrontation ( Soma's Curry Risotto is a prime example which forces Hayama rethink his view towards Soma). *The word of Hayama is a pun of Leaf Mountains. Category:Male Characters Category:Rival Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students